


after the storm

by mishcollin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/pseuds/mishcollin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Cas learns to text and Dean won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the storm

**Unknown:** Hello?

 **Dean W.:** who is this

 **Unknown:** Is this Dean Winchester?

 **Dean W.:** who the hell is this

 **Unknown:** You get three guesses.

 **Dean W.:** im not fucking around who is this??

 **Dean W.:** is this castiel

 **Unknown:** Just Cas now, I think.

 **Dean W.:** where the fuck are u!! sam and me have been looking 4 u

 **Dean W.:** what happened?? tell me where u r

 **Dean W.:** cas srsly!!

 **Cas:** I am mortal but you don’t need to concern yourself. I’m in St. Louis, MO.

 **Dean W.:** im driving 2 gt u

 **Dean W.:** *get

 **Dean W.:** and ur human now???? wtf happened

 **Dean W.:** CAS DAMMiT

 **Dean W.:** PICK UP UR PHONE

 **Cas:** Dean, I don’t want you to come get me. I’m perfectly fine on my own.

 **Dean W.:** SCREW THAT NOISE CAS IM COMING TO GET YOU

 **Dean W.:** PICK UP UR GODDAMED PHONE

 **Cas:** I actually texted you just to let you know I’m alive. But I wanted to say goodbye, so please don’t come and get me.

 **Dean W.:** wtf r u talking about????

 **Cas:** You and Sam don’t need me anymore and I’ll be nothing but a burden to you. Thank you for all you’ve done but this is for the better good.

 **Dean W.:** fuck u cas ur not going anywhere sam and me are coming 2 get u. just stay put

 **Dean W.:** cas???

 **Dean W.:** CSA

 **Dean W.:** I’m not having this convo thru text grow a pair and talk to me

 **Cas:** Please understand why I can’t call you.

 **Dean W.:** and y the fuck is that >?

 **Cas:** Because I’ll be too tempted to stay.

 **Dean W.:** r u out of your fucking mind?? sam and i are the only ppl you have!! plz cas pick up the phone and talk to me

 **Dean W.:** PLEASE

 **Cas:** I’m a danger to you as a human. I’m defenseless to protect you and Sam and I’ll only bring things that want to hunt me. Please understand that I’m doing this to protect you.

 **Dean W.:** bullfuckinshit cas ur always doing shit to ‘protect me”!! im a grownup i can handle myself thank u very much!!! >

 **Dean W.:** please cas i just want to see u and make sure ur ok. 

**Cas:** Seeing you will only making it harder to say goodbye later.

 **Dean W.:** fuck saying goodbye cas!! are u high or something bc ur being a fuckin idiot idiot

 **Cas:** Yes, I’m high.

 **Dean W.:** ???????????

 **Cas:** Sarcasm doesn’t transfer through text well I suppose.

 **Dean W.:** cas ur not useless?? like i dont actually understand what ur talking abt?? ur family and sam and me want u home

 **Cas:** Like you said, without my powers I’m practically a baby in a trenchcoat.

 **Dean W.:** that was like 5 yrs ago cas wtf and i was KIDDING

 **Cas:** The point still stands.

 **Dean W.:** stay where u are sam and me are headed to stl rn

 **Cas:** 1) Don’t text and drive. 2) I’ll be gone by the time you get here.

 **Dean W.:** Cas, this is sam. Dean’s driving. Pls just stay where you are and dean and i will be there soon. Don’t do anything crazy ok?

 **Cas:** Like kill myself?

 **Dean W.:** wtf Cas yes like kill yourself!

 **Dean W.:** dean’s freaking out now way to go champ

 **Dean W.:** this is dean again and ill have u know that ur being a melodramatic littl shit and if u do anything stupid i will actually kick ur ass

 **Cas:** I’M USELESS DEAN. Leave me be. You might as well stay in Lebanon.

 **Dean W.:** idc if ur a human or an angel or a goddamn toilet seat were coming to get u and thats final.

 **Dean W.:** and if u leave stl sam and i will hunt u and drag u back to lebanon

 **Cas:** what happened to free will?

 **Dean W.:** lol

 **Cas:** Fine, I’ll stay in STL. But there’s no guarantee I’m staying with you. I want to do all I can to ensure your and Sam’s safety.

 **Dean W.:** w/e cas when are sam and me ever safe. we just want u home

 **Cas:** Home? I don’t have a home anymore.

 **Dean W.:** yeah u do it’s me and sam and u know it

 **Dean W.:** god ur dramatic

 **Dean W.:** what do u want on ur burger

 **Cas:** Pickles, lettuce, cheese, tomato.

 **Cas:** I’m lost, Dean. I don’t know what to do. Help me.

 **Dean W.:** just stay where u r cas ok? we’re coming to take u home don’t worry

 **Cas:** thank you, Dean.

 **Dean W.:** ur welcome. just stay there ok? dont leave again

 **Dean W.:** please

 **Dean W.:** cas?

 **Dean W.:** cas???

 **Cas:** i won’t.

 **Dean W.:** good.

 **Dean W.:** <3

 **Dean W.:** that was sam


End file.
